


Holy shit he just got stabbed

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fluff and Angst, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, Getting Together, M/M, Ryuu gets stabbed, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, kinda???, soft tanaka ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Basically Hajime and Ryuu explore an old haunted house and Ryuu gets spooked then accidentally stabs himself
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891018
Kudos: 7





	Holy shit he just got stabbed

Hajime gave his friend( _read: crush_ ) an exasperated look as he ran through the door of the house.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about this, Tanaka-san?".

Ryuu shot him a look over his shoulder before shrugging and turning back to doing whatever he was. "I've told you, Iwaizumi. Call me Ryuu!" He said.

Hajime didn't look impressed. The taller sighed heavily. "Godammit." He muttered, turning his head away from the bald man. Hajime's cheeks were flushed as he caught sight of Ryuu bending over to get something.

They eventually moved to the kitchen, Ryuu continuing to rummage through the cabinets and drawers. 

Hajime watched it in slow motion. One of the cabinet doors fell off its hinges, making Ryuu yelp and leap backwards. Unfortunately, there was a pile of knives on the counter, which they then fell off of.

One of them landed in Ryuu's side, who had hit the ground. The bald man shrieked, tears already forming in his eyes.

Hajime ran over to his side, panic clear on his face. "Shit!" He yelled, hands hesitant to touch his friend.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...." Hajime's words trailed off into just a bunch of curses as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cloth.

Ryuu was sobbing, hands wrapped around the knife as he tried to pull it out. "Ow-fuck!" He yelped when it was pulled out. 

Hajime pressed his cloth onto the wound, his breathe hitched. The bleeding eventually stopped, to which both males sighed in relief. The older helped Ryuu up, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Both blushed at the close proximity, before Hajime offered to take Ryuu back to his house to stitch him up.   
  
Ryuu had agreed, so now there they were. Hajime was sat on a stool while Ryuu sat on the counter, wincing whenever the needle got pulled out of his skin.   
  
The older leaned back and ran a hand through his hair when he was done, sighing. "You really freaked me out back there, Ryuu.." he muttered. Ryuu sighed heavily before reaching out and taking Hajime's shoulders in his arms, guiding the taller' ahead toward his chest.

"Sorry, Hajime..." He mumbled in the tan man's hair. Hajime turned red before wrapping his arms around Ryuu's waist. "It's alright. You're almost as bad as Shittykawa." He huffed out a laugh. 

Ryuu laughed easily, leaning down to place a small kiss on Hajime's forehead. The older turned red, recoiling instinctively. The bald man looked shocked before flailing his arms around and yelling "Was that too forward? I'm sorry!".   
  
Hajime suddenly reached out and pulled Ryuu off the counter and into his lap, which silenced the panicking man. The taller leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against Ryuu's, much to the latter's shock.

The younger's eyes eventually sunk closed and he kissed back passionately. The two separated, leaning their forehead's together as Hajime whispered "Ryuu...will you be my boyfriend?".

Ryuu nodded enthusiastically, pressing their lips together again, saying when they parted "Of course I will, Hajime.".

**Author's Note:**

> This was really bad


End file.
